


Show Starter

by Fox_Salz



Series: Dualscar's Space Opera Harem Anime [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Sex Toys, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulge Sucking, Bulges and Nooks, Cat Puns, Discipline, Dualscar Has Big Bulge Energy, Edging, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Gags, Illustrations, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Puns & Word Play, Puns during sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sollux And Nepeta Are Gremlins, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Dualscar is well aware those barely more than wigglers are watching him. He’s gonna give a show.





	1. Episode One: Show Stopper

**Author's Note:**

> I made up troll sex toys for this, I hope you all enjoy. Not water wigglies, though, those are real just, like, kids' toys and not sex toys. 
> 
> Much thanks to the server for encouraging this self indulgence, and putting up with me as I made what was supposed to be a one-shot into another series. 
> 
> Also, on the tags, everything after 'alternate universe' is in the second chapter, FYI.
> 
> NOW WITH GORGEOUS ART BY THE INCREDIBLY TALENTED [MARE](http://mare-erythraeum.tumblr.com)

These wigglers were not as clever as they thought they were. Honestly, he was embarrassed for them. Concerned, too, for their little rebellion. How did they ever hope to dethrone Her Imperious Condesce when they couldn’t even spy on him properly?

 

Cronus entered his quarters. He thought momentarily about opening the long window that went clear across the length of its wall, but all he’d see were still distant stars and an overwhelming darkness. No, he much preferred sailing the seas, feeling the water caress the ship beneath his feet, as opposed to space. Ah, the things one gives up for a cause.

 

What Cronus needed was a shower. He was holding himself too tight. Dealing with barely-more-than-wigglers all day would do that. Especially his twelve. Constantly he’d be bombarded by a tagalong, or have eyes peering at him from a hiding spot that wasn’t as hidden as they thought, or had his every step tailed after.

 

There was no reprieve, either. Even now he was sure one or more were watching him under misguided assumptions that he wasn’t trustworthy. If they were better at it, he’d admire their careful paranoia. As it was, he was mostly just miffed.

 

Cronus sighed as he sat on the edge of his concupiscent platform and undid his boots. He tucked them aside and started undoing the buttons of his shirt next, already imagining the water falling down his bare skin. Ah, he couldn’t—

 

“Pounce!”

 

Cronus fumbled with the bottom button. The voice had a strange tint to it, like a TV left on. Before he could figure it out there was another voice.

 

“Shit, AC, be careful. KK was in here earlier and I swear he fucked some of this equipment up.”

 

“Whoops! Sorry, Sollicks.”

 

Sweet deeps, they had a two way microphone in his quarters _and they’d left it on_. Resisting a groan and the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, Cronus just continued undressing. Let them think he was none the wiser.

 

“What is our prey doing?”

 

“Playing arena stickball.”

 

“Maybe it’s not that surpurrising mew get a lot of pitch solicitations.”

 

“Ehehehe, fair.”

 

Oh it was hard to bite back a snort. Captor was an absolute gremlin who grated on nearly everyone’s nerves at one point or another. Mostly when he was bored and decided to be obnoxious for no good reason. Earlier that day he had hacked everyone’s trollian accounts and changed their names. Cronus’ has been thiccThighpora.

 

Cronus really couldn’t wait for that shower.

 

He stood, stripping off his underwear and pants in one move. He caught a quick intake of breath—Nepeta, he thought.

 

“Purrhaps we shouldn’t be watching this.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty fucked up.”

 

Cronus stretched. Briefly he wondered if they really would leave, but then Sollux spoke up again.

 

“Don’t see you leaving, AC.”

 

“Neither are mew!”

 

“Did you really expect me to? Besides, look, he’s heading to his ablutionblock.”

 

“Did you put a camera in his ablutionblock?”

 

“What kind of pervert do you take me for?”

 

“Is that a serious question or—“

 

“No, there’s no working camera in his ablutionblock. KK screamed at me to have some decency.”

 

“Mew actually listened?”

 

“Fuck no. Come on, AC, you know me better than that. It just stopped working. I think the steam of the shower may have affected it, or he got it wet.”

 

Actually Cronus had found it right away and destroyed it. The others he’d allow, but he needed _some_ privacy. That Captor had problems.

 

There were both a grand tub and a separate shower in his ablutionblock. Forgoing a deep soak for the moment, as lovely as that sounded, he went straight to the shower and stepped inside. With the water on, Sollux and Nepeta’s conversation was harder to hear but not impossible. He listened as the cold water washed over him in a gentle and relaxing spray.

 

“I hope he doesn’t take as long as ED does,” Sollux griped.

 

“If he does I will leave mew to your fate. I’m not gonna do surveillance if it’s boring.”

 

“Cold, AC.”

 

Deeps, he couldn’t even shower without these wigglers complaining. This was why lusii usually only took one at a time; more than that and there would be a higher rate of wiggler mortality. The ones who’d dared to take these twelve must have been the most patient lusii available.

 

It was not his job to entertain these brats. All the same Cronus showered quicker than he’d have liked, mainly because he was getting tired of their running commentary. Nepeta had started up a song that consisted solely of the word _bored_ said at various inflections and speeds. Sollux played backup drummer.

 

Was revolution worth _this_?

 

Cronus didn’t bother with drying off fully, simply grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. As he stepped back into his block the two let out a loud cheer that made his fins flicker. He played it off as just stimulation from the water dripping down them.

 

“Fuck yeah, about time. Damn, though, he’s hiding those thighs.”

 

“I am purretty sure mew have a seadweller fetish.”

 

“I think you just have a fetish for shipping me with seadwellers, have you ever thought about that?”

 

Cronus did his best to tune them out. It was late, he needed sleep. A drink first, though.

 

Going over to the mini bar he’d set up in there—alright, there was nothing mini about it. Sailing and drink just went together in his book, damn it, even if he was sailing the stars. He let the towel drop as he fixed himself something dark and smooth.

 

Sollux actually whistled.

 

“Fetish.”

 

“No, listen, fuck you. Take a good gander at those thick ass thighs and try to tell me they’re not glorious. Bastard took all the thigh genes and left scraps for ED.”

 

“Mew have a thigh appurtite that rivals Equius’.”

 

“Enough catitude, tell me I’m right.”

 

There was a pregnant pause. Cronus took a hearty taste.

 

“Fine, yes, Captain Ampurra’s thighs are furry appealing.”

 

“Those are thighs trolls would die to fuck, AC. Literally die.”

 

It took a lot of effort not to choke on his drink. As it was, it went down far too hard and Cronus winced.

 

“I’m learning so much about mew today. It’s furry interesting.”

 

“Don’t you even think about shipping me with your stupid sweaty diamond, even if his thighs could crush my skull like I’m made out of papier-mâché.”

 

Cronus was _this close_ to speaking up and ending his misery. At least they’d likely grow bored after he went to coon and leave him be.

 

“Purrsonally, I am meow interested in his arms. Have mew ever watched him flex? _Mrow_.”

 

By the horrorterrors, there was to be no reprieve for him.

 

Oh, stars, and now they were just discussing his physique. Cronus hadn’t felt this objectified in years.

 

His fins rose at the attention and he told them to lower right the fuck back down.

 

Cronus turned around, leaning against the bar as he tried to enjoy his drink. The commentary, of course, didn’t stop, and somehow they’d started discussing his scars. Cronus braced himself. If there was one thing he’d learned throughout the sweeps it was that his numerous scars were off putting. Usually made a lesser troll fear him with no prior reason.

 

“I’d wanna pail him from behind so I could look at that kickass scar across his back,” Sollux said.

 

“The one with the waves coming up out of it? Or the one that’s inside the eyeglass tattoo?”

 

“I mean, both are awesome.”

 

“True, true.”

 

Well. Seemed these wigglers were a special breed. His fins gave a little flutter like he was a wiggler himself who’d never been admired before. He willed them under control.

 

“Aww, Captain Ampurra’s really cute, don’t you think?”

 

That stilled his fins. He was the former Orphaner Dualscar Cronus Ampora, feeder of the empress’ terrifying and world ending lusus, sweeps older than all twelve of the trolls in his care put together. He was not _cute_.

 

“Not the word I’d use. Pail-worthy, yeah. Definitely fuckable. Thicc, too. Also he’s got a firm ass.”

 

“Mew got a little off track there.”

 

“Maybe. I got Dualstracted. Look at him just _standing_ there. Smug, hot bastard.”

 

“Mew haven’t gotten pailed in a while, huh?”

 

“It was unnecessary to call me out, but here you are doing it anyway.”

 

“Your thirst is calling mew out.”

 

During that exchange Cronus had finished his drink then poured himself another whiskey which he immediately downed.

 

On a whim Cronus spread his legs and trailed fingers down to his nook. There was a whispered _oh shit_ that was gratifying. Idly he ghosted the tip of a claw between his lips.

 

“We fur sure should not be watching this,” Nepeta commented, voice hushed.

 

“Honorable, upstanding trolls would not. I, however, am a gremlin. I’ve made peace with that.”

 

“Wow, Sollicks. That’s—“

 

Cronus suddenly dipped a finger into his nook and curled it, making sure they had a clear view. It was quiet for a good moment as he played with himself.

 

“You were saying something?” Sollux finally wondered.

 

“My meowrail is my impulse control and since he’s not here I, too, am a gremlin.”

 

“Ehehehe.”

 

Stars, there was something wrong with these wigglers. Nepeta he knew was raised in the wild so she had _some_ excuse. Sollux, well, there must just be something in the Captor line.

 

Cronus pushed his finger in all the way, thumb teasing the outside of his nook.

 

“Does he do this efurry night? He finishes his captainy duties, having fantasized about unwinding all day, then hurries back to his quarters. A nice shower to relax his muscles, a drink, then he’s in the purroper mood.”

 

“Fuck, AC, you’re outlining a whole fanfic right now aren’t you?”

 

“Purrhaps.”

 

Imagine that—Cronus was a muse. Might as well give her some more inspiration.

 

He pressed a second finger in with an unplanned moan. The girl’s little fantasy had been far off the mark; Cronus hadn’t taken the time to pleasure himself in a good while. There was always too much else to do, too much else on his mind. Revolution wasn’t won with orgasms, after all.

 

A shame, really. Cronus prided his skills in strategy and combat, but was by no means a slack in the art of pailing.

 

Like every artist he had his tools. As he worked himself open he thought about what he might use. There were certainly plenty to choose from. His own pleasure wasn’t what he was working for, though. No, he was more interested in putting on a good show for his little spies.

 

After getting a third finger into his nook he let his head fall back, closing his eyes and listening for the two. They were still there—he could hear heavy breathing, and a squeak from Nepeta. It seemed he’d left them momentarily speechless. If this was all it took he would have done this the first day they stepped onto his ship.

 

His bulge was beginning to awaken. It twitched in its bone sheath, his nook’s pleasure grabbing its attention. Cronus angled his fingers up and began to thrust, trying to urge his bulge out.

 

Nepeta let out a muffled moan, like she’d covered her mouth or put a hand in it. Sollux made a hum of agreement.

 

Finally his bulge ventured out, slowly inching itself free. With his unoccupied hand Cronus teased the tip, coaxing it to wrap around his fingers. Gladly it did so until it had fully revealed itself.

 

“Shit, he’s way bigger than ED.”

 

Sweeps of learned self control kept Cronus from smirking.

 

“Oh ho ho, have mew seen our Ampurra’s bulge? Should I be updating the confirmed section of my shipping wall?”

 

“You keep your shipping wall right the fuck as is, AC. It was an accidental bulge shot and it’s all GZ’s fault. Goddamn clown and his stupid one-wheeled device.”

 

My, the shenanigans these wigglers got themselves into.

 

If he was going to continue with this, best do it on the platform made for it. No reason to get slurry on his booze. Besides, easier to use his tools there.

 

He crossed to the platform, taking the fingers out of his nook but letting his bulge keep having its fun. He lifted a corner of the long bedsheets with his foot before bending down and pulling out a chest. As he opened it he granted himself a small smirk.

 

“I can’t see, what’s inside?” Nepeta wondered.

 

Cronus held up a silicone bulge, pretending that he was merely examining it. For effect he turned the vibration on to the lowest setting.

 

“Things dreams are made of, apparently.”

 

“I’ve nefur had a dream with one of those befur.”

 

“I’ve had many.”

 

“AC pawtends to hide shock she doesn’t actually have.”

 

“Have you ever even used a sex toy, AC? And please don’t say Equius’ horse dildos, I might actually cry.”

 

There was a slapping sound, followed by a yelp then a chuckle.

 

“Fur your infurmation, I have! I just don’t know what it’s called.”

 

“Describe it.”

 

Cronus put the artificial bulge back and rummaged around in the chest as Nepeta talked, occasionally taking other toys out, setting one or two on the platform.

 

“It was squishy, and pretty.”

 

“You’ve just described like ten different toys.”

 

“Shoosh, I’m not done. It was tube shaped, with a hole long ways to put your bulge in. You could squeeze it and it sort of jiggled. It was a gift from Terezi and I loved it, until I accidentally ripped it open.”

 

“Holy shit, AC. Also, they’re called water wigglies.”

 

Unsurprised that Sollux could name it, Cronus waited a few moments before holding his own water wiggly up. Nepeta squealed so loud he winced. He tossed it onto the bed just to reward her exuberance.

 

“He’s gonna use a water wiggly!”

 

“Hot.”

 

Cronus checked the rest of the chest to see if there was anything else he’d like to play with. Poor toys had gone the side of neglected along with his nook and bulge. Ah, there was one of his old favorites.

 

“What’s that weird thing?”

 

“Not even I know,” Sollux admitted.

 

The toy in question was something Cronus technically shouldn’t have. It was a long, arduous story involving the Demoness, a few favors going either way, and a wild night where he learned far more about the reality he inhabited than he was ever meant to know. What he was holding belonged to an alien species that didn’t technically exist except in an alternate reality. They were called humans, and the toy was an artificial “penis”. Fascinating creatures, really.

 

Hm. No, his audience hadn’t earned this yet.

 

Cronus put the human toy back and closed the lid. He had enough for now.

 

Before climbing onto the platform he went to a shelf full of care products, retrieving a small bottle of lube from the back. Necessary for what he had in mind.

 

Cronus made himself comfortable on the platform, plush pillow beneath his head and his costars for this little show within reach beside him. There wasn’t a peep from his little voyeurs. He imagined their eyes transfixed as he untangled his bulge from around his hand, on the edge of their seats to see what he’d do next. Cronus debated that very thing with himself.

 

It was his bulge who decided, the bereft thing practically throwing a tantrum at the loss of attention. Cronus stroked it calm as he reached for the water wiggly. It was the color of the ocean, shimmering violet glitter dancing with the slightest movement. He laid the toy on his abdomen, something else catching his eye.

 

“Fuck, is that a shiver hook?”

 

Nepeta made an inquisitive sound.

 

“See that ring part he’s putting around his bulge? It goes down to the base and holds the toy steady. Then he can take that coil bit sticking out and adjust it so the little silicone piece at the end goes into his nook.“

 

Cronus spread his legs far to give them a good view, doing just as Sollux was saying. The silicone end, size of his thumb tip, nestled right at the top of his nook. He put it on the lowest setting and a pleasant vibration started up, shooting through his nook and up the coil to his bulge and—true to its name—making him shiver.

 

“I want one,” Nepeta decided.

 

As he adjusted to the vibrations, Cronus slipped the water wiggly over his bulge and settled it down so it was touching the ring. It wasn’t long enough to fully sheath his bulge, and the nearly four inches still visible did its best to try and get the wiggly moving itself. Cronus ignored it and went back to the remaining toys.

 

“Thick thighs, thick bulge, an ass that doesn’t quit. Enough goddamn muscles to hold me completely still if he wanted. It’s not fair, Nepeta.”

 

“Mew horny disaster. Now _shoosh_ , I’m trying to watch.”

 

Cronus allowed himself a small smile as he reached for a set of ring clamps connected by a wire. Sollux would appreciate these. They clipped onto either horn, sending out sparks that mimicked psionics. They weren’t quite like the real thing, but still sent a pleasant buzzing sensation that Cronus hadn’t realized how much he had missed until right then. He granted himself a moment to enjoy it, eyes closing and a hand stroking his hair. A moan escaped him.

 

“Oh my gosh, did mew just chirp?”

 

“Listen. _Listen_. You wouldn’t understand. It’s a psionics thing.”

 

“Aww, mew are too cute when mew blush, Sollicks!”

 

“ _You wouldn’t understand_.”

 

Self indulgence passed, and Cronus went for the lube. He coated his fingers in a generous amount, hips lifting. The two exchanged words of disbelief as he pressed into his wastechute. The nerves there were so much different from a nook or bulge; most trolls would never dare break the taboo and try to find pleasure there. It was so much tighter than a nook, and had a sort of heat the rest of his seadweller body couldn’t match. Cronus thrust his fingers in and out, working himself open to the little gasps and heavy breathing from his audience.

 

When he felt ready he grabbed the plug he’d left out. He brought it to his slick wastechute and pressed it in slowly until the end was flush against his opening.

 

“Fuck, okay. So I have a new kink. That’s so goddamn hot.”

 

“Seeing it in him, or do mew want one in mew?”

 

“I don’t know, it’s new. Experimentation is needed. Not even I’m depraved enough to have tried that. Yet.”

 

Cronus bit his lip, close to retorting and giving himself away. It wasn’t depravity so much as sweeps to unlearn the shame instilled by a rigid society. Not that a smidgen of depravity didn’t help.

 

Cronus let his body adjust to all the different sensations rippling through him. He hadn’t felt this stimulated in far too long. It was _fantastic_. Yet, not quite enough.

 

One last—but certainly not least—toy remained. Cronus picked up the anchor and brought it down to his nook.

 

It wasn’t the actual anchor of a ship. Cronus had some self respect slash preservation. No, it was an artificial bulge, but different than the standard ones with two deployable curved bits, giving it the silhouette of a suggestive anchor, and its name.

 

Cronus raised his knees and pushed his legs even further apart. Then he eased the toy in, hips jerking as it pushed up against the shiver hook. He let out a moan that one of his little spies mirrored.

 

He got the anchor in all the way before twisting the knob at the end. The arms popped out and instantly Cronus felt deliciously full. He pushed the knob in once and the arms began to move. More robotic and not as powerful as a thrashing bulge, but nonetheless satisfying.

 

As his left hand worked the anchor in and out, brushing it against his seedflap for just a moment before pulling it away, his other hand wrapped around the water wiggly and began to pump. His whole body shuddered, toes curling against the mattress.

 

“Sollicks, you have a wiggly.”

 

“Well shit, what do you know? The boys are out to play. You didn’t need to point that out but you did, so thanks for making this awkward.”

 

“Is it more or less clawkward if I have one, too?”

 

“The only thing awkward there was that pun.” A pause, Cronus imagined her sticking out her tongue or making a face. “Hey, you show me yours if I show you mine, and we never have to tell anyone?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Ehehehe, somewhere Equius just burst into a cold sweat and he doesn’t know why.”

 

Cronus no longer bothered hiding his smirk. If they noticed it at all they would assume it was purely the pleasure of pailing himself. That was assuming they could even keep their eyes off his nook and bulge. Or each other’s, for that matter.

 

He heard them shuffling around, presumably undressing at least enough to give access to their nether regions. There were a few words of direction, a breathy sigh, Sollux gasping.

 

“Are my claws too sharp?”

 

“AC, you may be shocked to learn this, and try to believe me here, but I am a huge pain slut.”

 

“The aroused huntress purrtends that this had never once occurred to her as she continues fingering Sollux’s nook.”

 

“You mean ‘nefur’. Oh _fuck_.”

 

“Were mew not ready fur two fingers?”

 

Cronus chuckled to himself, greatly amused by the faux innocence in her voice.

 

Again cohesive words fell to the wayside. Cronus listened closely to his audience, spurred on by every little sound they made as they in turn were spurred on by him.

 

Cronus arched his back, hips lifting off the platforms and horns snagging against his pillow. He angled the anchor deeper, an arm pushing against the shiver hook as the anchor’s tip thrashed against his seedflap. He squeezed the water wiggly, letting out a moan that Nepeta and Sollux both echoed.

 

It was easy to get lost in all the different sensations. Cronus tried to keep his senses about him, hoping to tell when his audience was getting close. He was torn between chasing his own pleasure and interrupting them before their own climaxes, or taking it slow and waiting for them before revealing his hand.

 

Deeps, though, coherent thought was hard to hold on to. Perhaps he shouldn’t have gone all out, but Cronus couldn’t resist putting on a good show. Honestly, the knowledge he was being watched—and admired—was the only thing grounding him.

 

Pleasure was building up too fast. He let go of his bulge, hand instead reaching up to grab one of his horns. The artificial psionics jumped at his hand and he trilled, fins fanning out.

[ ](https://k.nickpic.host/bFdhb1.png)

“Why the fuck is he so hot?” Sollux panted.

 

“Fetish,” Nepeta replied in a singsong voice. Then she gasped. “N-not fair, Sollicks.”

 

“You can’t deny you’re attracted Dualscar, considering where we are and what we’re doing.”

 

“Mmm, not denying anything. Just pawinting out the pawvious.”

 

“Your puns are getting sloppy, AC. _Purretty_ sure that means you’re getting close.”

 

Then Sollux gasped out a string of curses, punctuated with a desperate plea.

 

As amusing, and admittedly arousing, as all this had been, Cronus felt it was time for the, ahem, climax.

 

Cronus, loud enough for them to clearly hear, moaned Nepeta’s name. She answered with a primal sound.

 

No doubts she was close, every little pant and gasp dripping with burning need. He pressed the anchor’s knob again and its movements sped up, thrashing wildly. His nook tensed immediately.

 

Cronus called out Sollux’s name next, and it was enough to push the boy off the edge. He cried out, a strangled sound that sent heat throughout Cronus.

 

He could still hear Nepeta chasing her own climax, breathing getting faster and faster, sputtered gasps all she could manage. Cronus encouraged her, telling her to come for him, that she was doing so well. Finally it hit her, quieter than Sollux but still obvious enough. Cronus chased his own climax, orgasm rippling through him only a moment later.

 

Once his senses caught back up, Cronus slowly shut all the toys off, chuckling to himself. Soon enough the pair would process that he knew they were watching. Call him a bit of a sadist, but he couldn’t wait for their reactions.

 

“That was,” Sollux started but didn’t finish.

 

“Yeah,” Nepeta sighed in agreement.

 

Cronus waited another ten seconds. Nothing.

 

“Don’t tell me you vwrigglers havwe fallen asleep.”

 

“Fuck you, I’m awake,” Sollux mumbled. A beat passed, them there was a thud. “Holy shit!”

 

“Oh my gosh, can he hear us?” Nepeta asked in what she must have thought was a whisper but he could easily catch.

 

“Shit, no. Impossible.”

 

“Sollux, Nepeta. I’vwe heard you this entire time.”

 

“When mew say ‘entire time’—“

 

“Did you really havwe no clue?” Cronus asked incredulously. “Vwho did you think I vwas talking to at the end?”

 

“Yourself?” Nepeta asked more than said.

 

“What do you expect from us, dude? We were a little preoccupied.”

 

“Dualoccupied,” Nepeta snickered.

 

“Horny imbecilic gremlins,” Cronus muttered, unable to deny the hint of fondness in his voice.

 

“Okay, listen. This wasn’t what it looks like,” Sollux said. “I mean, sounds like.”

 

“Sollux,” Cronus barked. He didn’t miss the boy’s gulp. “I’m vwell awvare vwhat transpired. Apparently more so than you twvo. Nowv, you both havwe fivwe minutes to come to my quarters. Don’t make me go and track you dowvn myself.”

 

There was an echo of _yes sir!_ and Cronus didn’t hide his smirk as he listened to them scramble around trying to right themselves quick as possibly. They didn’t even think to turn the microphone off before rushing out the door. Cronus shook his head; these wigglers needed so much guidance. Guidance he was more than willing to give.


	2. Just Like A Pailvid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar gives Sollux and Nepeta the chance to make up for spying on him, if they want it. And they want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is double the length of the first part lmao. I'm glad people have enjoyed it so much.

Cronus made himself presentable, leaving the toys that needed to be soaked in the sink, smoothing back his hair, tossing a robe on. Then he waited. It took them longer than the five minutes he’d allotted. Time enough to lean back against his bar with a fresh drink.

 

In fact it was seven minutes and some seconds later when there was finally a hurried pair of knocks on his door. Amazing how impudent the two still were.

 

“Enter.”

 

The door slid open, and Nepeta and Sollux rushed inside. They both looked a right mess, clothes askew and panting like they hadn’t had a real breath in sweeps.

 

“Before you say a word,” Sollux spoke up, “it’s your asshole of a descendant’s fault it took us so long.”

 

“I didn’t ask for excuses, lad.”

 

“It really is Pawidan’s fault!” Nepeta huffed. “We ran into him on the way here.”

 

“Literally. He wouldn’t stop complaining at us even when we said we were supposed to meet you. So if anyone here has disrespect for the captain of this ship—“

 

“It’s all of you, yes. I’m vwell awvare.”

 

His dry tone made the pair straighten. Wisely they didn’t speak up again, waiting for Cronus and watching him intently. There was uncertainty on their faces, mixed with just a bit of hope and leftover arousal. He didn’t miss the way Nepeta’s eyes raked over his form. It was harder to tell with Sollux’s psionic eyes, but he was sure he was doing much the same.

 

“I’m sure you can guess vwhy I called you twvo in here.”

 

Cronus sat his glass down and crossed over to his bed, sitting at the edge and folding a leg over the other. Their eyes followed his movements carefully.

 

“Does it have anything to do with the surveillance equipment we may or may not have installed in your block, and that I claim no prior knowledge to?” Sollux guessed.

 

Cronus hummed, leaning back on one hand while the other fell casually between his thighs.

 

“Vwhat else?”

 

“Purrhaps to discuss what mew overheard because Sollicks was silly enough to let Karkitty anywhere near the equipment.”

 

“I want it stated for the record I didn’t _let_ him touch jack shit. He just did it because he’s a spiteful asshole.”

 

“Well then mrowby mew should have checked out all of the stuff carefurlly befur we did anything.”

 

“Are you calling me some kind of hack, AC?”

 

“I’m just saying someone was too busy thinking with his bulge.”

 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from the troll whose bulge was just—“

 

“ _Enough_.”

 

Both of them instantly clamped their mouths shut, straightening and facing forward. Good. They had _some_ self preservation skills.

 

“The spying on me I can forgive. Commend, evwen. Doing it poorly, howvevwer, is just disappointing. I think you both knowv vwhat’s really reprehensible, though.” They made vague, noncommittal sounds. “I vwant to hear you say vwhat you did.” They started to glance at each other and Cronus barked, “Eyes on me.”

 

Again they obeyed, both looking like the gravity of their actions was starting to settle in.

 

“We were watching mew in secret, and when mew started _touching yourself_ ,” she actually whispered it, sweet thing, “we kept on watching. And, uh, purrhaps also touching.”

 

“Listen, when you make us say it like that it sounds pretty bad.” Cronus gave him a look. “Okay, yeah, it was pretty fucked up.”

 

“We really don’t have an excuse,” Nepeta agreed sheepishly.

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

Cronus rose. Eyes wide they watched him cross the space between them. He didn’t stop in front of the pair, instead circling behind them. When they tried to turn he took hold of the backs of their heads and forced them to face forward once more. His hands trailed down to cup their necks, thumbs rubbing idly. Sollux gave a shiver that ran through his whole body; Nepeta made a desperate little keen.

 

“Obvwiously you both need to suffer consequences for the choices you made. Afterwvards, though, if you take your punishments vwithout complaint, I don’t see vwhy you shouldn’t be rewvarded vwith a hands on demonstration of vwhat you only got a glimpse at.”

 

“I need clarification,” Sollux said, swallowing thickly. “Is this turning into one of my pailvids?”

 

“I am offering that, yes,” Cronus assured with a chuckle that made both of the trolls in his grasp shudder.

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

“Mew are a very reasonable captain, sir.”

 

“Only vwith people I enjoy.” He leaned down between them, voice softer. “If you change your minds at any point, or if you’re unable to handle anything that’s happening, just tell me mercy and I’ll grant it to you. Understand?”

 

Both nodded. He pressed a kiss to either’s jaw before straightening and lightly shoving them towards the bed.

 

“Good. I vwant you both to strip then bend ovwer the platform. And don’t just leavwe your clothes strewvn around like savwages.”

 

They hurried to obey. For a moment Cronus watched, corner of his mouth twitching upwards, before going over to his dresser and slipping on several rings. He only planned on using his hands, but that didn’t mean these little brats were going to get off easy.

 

He went slow, giving them plenty of time to follow his orders. When he turned back they were naked and in position, clothes tossed together in an acceptable heap. Pleased, he made his way over to the pair. They were fidgety, glancing over their shoulders at him.

 

“Face forwvard, hands behind your backs. Good.”

 

Cronus laid his own hands on their backsides, amused as Sollux pushed back into the touch almost immediately. He stroked across the skin he’d soon be striking. While Nepeta made a small sound of pleasure, Sollux groaned and buried his face in the sheets.

 

Did his friends know just how much more sensitive psionics were to physical touch? Sollux probably didn’t realize Cronus was aware, and more than willing to use it to his full advantage.

 

“I’d givwe you the opportunity to say any last vwords in your defense, but I feel you twvo vwould only manage to get yourselvwes into more trouble.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“Purrobably!”

 

Without preamble he lifted his hands and brought them back down hard. Nepeta let out a surprised yelp, leg reflexively kicking up. Sollux just mumbled _fuck_ into the sheets.

 

“Nowv, let’s discuss vwhat led to you both being in this position.”

 

He landed two more strikes in quick succession, one on top of the other. Nepeta’s leg jerked again but she composed herself after just a moment. He rewarded her by gently rubbing the spot.

 

“It is one thing to spy on a person,” Cronus continued, words and strikes both, “but vwhat you twvo did crossed a line.”

 

He landed a steady stream of strikes across their backsides as he spoke, coloring the skin. Cronus had no particular rhythm, not wanting them to be able to predict where he’d hit next.

 

“Evwen vwhen spying on someone, you should havwe the decency to stop vwatching vwhen you see them starting to pleasure themselvwes. The moment I pressed a finger into my nook you should havwe shut your cameras off.”

 

He struck them even harder than before right on the curve from ass to thighs. They both had their eyes shut tight. Nepeta’s bottom lip was between her fangs, though it did little to bite back the sounds she was making. Sollux didn’t even try to hold anything back, panting and gasping and keening.

 

“Yet you failed to havwe the decency, and here vwe are.”

 

Cronus moved down to their thighs, peppering them with softer but by no means _soft_ strikes. Gradually he increased in power and speed both. He watched the two carefully—the tension in their backs, the way their claws dug into their palms, their heavy, gasping breaths. Nepeta had gotten control of her reflexes, legs firmly on the ground and toes curling. Sollux rocked forward with every hit, occasional spark sputtering out around his eyes.

 

“You vwigglers are lucky I’m an understanding man. I care enough to correct this behavwior, not just let you little gremlins run amuck. Or leavwe you at the next outpost vwe reach.”

 

Their thighs were bright in their respective blood color. Both of them had already unsheathed. Sollux first, his twin bulges starting to peek out after around the fifth hit, whereas Nepeta’s had waited until he’d started at their thighs. Pretty sights indeed. He thought perhaps this lesson was coming to a close.

 

Cronus raked claws down their tender skin, eliciting whimpers and moans that made his own bulge swell eagerly in its sheath. Then his hands moved inwards, between their legs and pushing them apart. There was no resistance as he rubbed their slick nook lips. Nepeta let out a high whine, jutting her hips up in invitation. Sollux rutted desperately against his hand. Adorably shameless, the both of them.

 

He granted them a moment of pleasure, pressing his thumbs against the junction where nook met bone sheath, before taking his hands away. The frustrated whine that fell from Sollux’s mouth had Cronus smirking.

 

He landed a sharp hit against their nooks, making both of them jerk. After a second or two to recover he gave them another slap. Nepeta pressed her forehead against the platform as Sollux quietly cursed. With gentle fingers Cronus stroked down their lips then back up. Then he began striking them again, not letting up as he spoke.

 

“Let me be clear. A stunt like this vwill not happen again. You are both going to dismantle all of the cameras you havwe in here first thing tomorrowv. And should I evwer find either one of you crossing boundaries like this again, the consequences vwill be much more sevwere. Am I understood?”

 

There were two rushed and genuine _yes sir!_ s. Satisfied, Cronus gave their nooks reprieve, returning to their backsides for a last few strikes. Gradually they became softer, until they were more quick taps than anything. Finally his onslaught ended, Cronus cupping their heated backsides.

 

Their panting filled the block. Cronus gave them a minute to recover. When they seemed just a bit more composed he helped them stand, kissing first one then the other on the forehead and wiping away a few tears that were collecting in the corners of their eyes.

 

“You both took your punishment vwell,” Cronus praised, gently taking hold of their chins and idly rubbing a thumb over their lips. “I’m proud of you. Come here, darlings.”

 

Cronus sat on the platform, pulling the other two along with him and into his lap. Nepeta wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest, as Sollux pressed kisses to his neck, jaw, fins. One hand on the small of her back, Cronus reached up with his other to scratch between Sollux’s horns. A low purr rumbled through him. Inspired by his boldness, Nepeta licked Cronus’ collarbone and up his neck, hands roaming.

 

“Eager things you are,” Cronus chuckled.

 

They responded with matching trills.

 

Cronus allowed them a few minutes to explore as they wanted, another reward for doing so well. Sollux licked around his neck gills, encouraged by the flutter of Cronus’ fins. He was careful with them, tongue tracing the outside, and Cronus had to wonder if he’d been with a seadweller before or just watched the right pailvids.

 

Nepeta meanwhile looked up at him with saucer round eyes, pawing at his robe and asking, “Off?”

 

“Yes, darling, vwe can take this off.”

 

With a cheer she pushed the robe off him, elbowing Sollux out of the way when he was too intent on those gills and didn’t move.

 

“Rude, AC.”

 

She stuck out her tongue at him.

 

Cronus cupped Nepeta’s chin and tilted her face up to look at him. “Behavwe yourself.”

 

“Yes, Captain,” she promised, sounding properly chastised. “I’m sorry.”

 

Smiling he told her, “Good girl.”

 

He pressed their lips together and she sighed into the kiss.

 

“Seems unfair, but okay. Cool.”

 

Cronus pulled back, hand trailing down to her hips. Turning to Sollux he said, “Don’t sulk, swveetheart.”

 

He opened his mouth and Cronus swooped down to kiss him before he could get another word out. Sollux absolutely moaned as Cronus pushed his tongue inside, running over his jagged fangs. The lad opened up even further for him, pliant in his hold. Cronus ghosted a claw up his bony spine and sent him shivering.

 

There was a tongue roaming across Cronus’ chest. Nepeta paused at a spot up by his shoulder to suck, grazing fangs against his skin.

 

Cronus slid his hand down to her ass, squeezing and kneading the tender flesh. Nepeta let out a gasp that turned into a long moan as she pressed back against his touch.

 

When Cronus pulled away from Sollux he followed, trying for another kiss but finding Cronus’ jaw instead. He pressed sloppy kisses wherever he could reach until Cronus took hold of one of his larger horns and guided him back. Sollux let out an aggravated whine.

 

“You havwe no patience, darling.”

 

“That shit is overrated. Kiss me again. Or get a bulge in me. I’m not picky.”

 

“Do you really think you’re in a position to be givwing orders, boy?” Cronus demanded, hints of a growl behind his words. Sollux let out another needy whine.

 

“Think of it as a request. In fact, think about me as a port. Land ho, Captain. Everything is clear for docking.”

 

“Mew would be one of those seedy ports that Equius wouldn’t want me going to,” Nepeta giggled.

 

“Wow, AC. Captain, are you hearing this? And after she promised to behave.”

 

“I am! Unlike _someone_ , I’m not giving the captain orders. I am pawatiently waiting my turn.”

 

Sollux snorted.

 

With firm hands Cronus scruffed the back of their necks. Instantly Nepeta went pliant, giving him those demur eyes again. Sollux returned to sulking.

 

“Do you twvo need more of the same discipline from before, or can you control yourselvwes?”

 

“We’ll be good,” Nepeta hurriedly promised.

 

“Best behavior.”

 

“Vwe’ll see. If I havwe to punish you again I vwon’t go easy on you.”

 

“You didn’t the first time,” Sollux pointed out.

 

Cronus flashed him a smirk that showed off sharp fangs. “Trust me, boy, I did.”

 

Sollux gulped.

 

Cronus brought them closer, kissing first Sollux then Nepeta. He let go of their necks to splay his fingers out across the smalls of their backs.

 

“Showv me some of that ‘best behavwior’.”

 

Nepeta nuzzled his neck while Sollux went back to kissing his fins. Cronus gave an approving hum. Encouraged, the pair pushed forward. While Sollux dragged his tongue along the outside of his fins, Nepeta took her turn lapping carefully at his gills. Cronus chirped, pleased at the attention. Both answered with their own.

 

His thigh was wet from where Sollux was straddling it, the lad’s nook warm and leaking with desire. Nepeta’s and his twin bulges alike were slithering around for stimulation. Hers found a grubscar and pushed at it curiously. Meeting neither resistance nor acknowledgment of any sort, the bulge rubbed over it. Cronus chuckled.

 

“You needy little things.”

 

“It’s not our fault mew are really, _really_ hot, captain,” Nepeta huffed, breath tickling his gills and making his fins flicker.

 

“Yeah, you can’t really blame us, dude.”

 

Cronus pinched his ass and warned, “Less ‘dude’ and more terms of respect, boy.”

 

“ _Fuck_. Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy,” he praised, stroking Sollux’s ass. “Nowv, I knowv exactly what you twvo need and believwe it’s high time to givwe it to you.”

 

Both of them perked up at that.

 

Cronus ruffled their hair playfully before guiding the wigglers off his lap. Sitting Nepeta just beside him, he directed Sollux to the end of the platform. Again the boy pouted. Cronus took Sollux’s chin in his hand, mouth hovering a breath’s width from his ear.

 

“Do you recall commenting howv you vwanted to fuck my thighs and look at the tattoos on my back?”

 

“Holy shit, yes.”

 

“Vwell, you’ll at least get a good look at my tattoos.”

 

Sollux looked absolutely gobsmacked as Cronus pulled back, turning to indeed give him a view of his backside as he returned his attention to Nepeta. Girl was all smiles, bulge wrapping around her wrist. He gave her credit for not actively giving it any stimulation.

 

“Hello, captain.”

 

“Hello, pretty kitty.”

 

Nepeta beamed, leaning into the hand he reached out towards her and pressing her face against his palm.

 

“Just throwing this out there,” Sollux spoke up, “but we both did the exact same thing to land ourselves in here.”

 

“I’m vwell awvare, lad, don’t you vworry. You’ll get yours soon enough. Of course, not by your own hand. You don’t havwe permission to touch yourself.” Sollux whined. Cronus glanced back over his shoulder. “If I catch you doing so you vwill not climax tonight. Right nowv, instead of you trying my patience, vwe’re going to try yours.“

 

“Spoiler alert, I’ll be begging for your bulge in like five minutes tops. Oh wait, I’m already begging for it. Port is not closed, captain.”

 

For emphasis Sollux spread his thighs far apart so Cronus got a good shot of the gold dripping from his nook. A very welcoming sight indeed. But Cronus could wait.

 

“So dramatic, lad. Think of it like one of your pailvwids.”

 

“Except when I watch those I touch myself. Sort of the whole point.”

 

Cronus reached back and patted his cheek with a grin.

 

Returning to Nepeta, he pulled the girl into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as he pressed his mouth to her neck. He nipped and licked until her shivers shook him.

 

“Gonna reiterate here, not fair.”

 

“All’s fair in lust and nooks,” Nepeta shot back before Cronus could speak up.

 

“That’s not even a clever saying, come on, AC. He already got your mind muddled? That’s a little pathetic. Wait, _purr_ thetic. Ehehehe, good one, me.”

 

“Oh, like mew are any better composed right now, Sollicks! Stop being such a grumpy pants and learn some pawtience.”

 

“That one was a stretch. You’re slacking, AC.”

 

“Nope,” Cronus decided before it could go on any longer. “I’vwe had enough of this nonsense.” He stroked the girl’s face telling her, “Go choose a gag for Sollux. Any one you vwant.”

 

Eyes lighting up, she hopped off his lap and zipped towards the chest. Nepeta rummaged around practically salivating, looking like a wiggler who got to choose any toy she wanted for her wriggling day. He couldn’t help a soft smile.

 

“Hold on, I have to be gagged? What about AC? I wasn’t just holding a conversation by myself.”

 

“Because I vwant to hear her right nowv. You, on the other hand, can vwait.”

 

“Found it!” Nepeta suddenly announced, holding up her choice to Cronus. One hand took it as the other patted the top of her head.

 

“Good girl. A lovwely choice.”

 

She let out a happy chirp.

 

As Nepeta climbed back on the bed Cronus turned around to Sollux who stared at the toy with a mix of emotions. Cronus focused on the bit of desire he saw.

 

“Vweren’t you just saying something about vwanting a bulge in you?” Cronus teased, bringing the gag—a strap holding a silicone bulge—up to Sollux’s face.

 

“This is a cheap facsimile of the real thing, captain, and you know that.”

 

“I don’t buy cheap, Sollux. But I vwill grant you that it’s nothing like the real thing.” He winked. “Nowv, open vwide.”

 

The boy obeyed, thank the waves, and Cronus pushed the fake bulge in. Impressively he took it all, hardly wincing as it filled his mouth. Cronus secured the strap around his head then kissed the top of Sollux’s head, scratching at a hornbed.

 

“There, nowv your mouth vwon’t get you into any more trouble, at least. Remember, darling, no touching yourself. That includes vwith psionics.”

 

Sollux let out a muffled whine. Cronus rubbed at one of his smaller horns.

 

“You’ll livwe. Should the gag be too much, though, darling, you havwe full permission to removwe it.”

 

Sollux nodded, and Cronus kissed him once more on the cheek before leaving him for Nepeta again.

 

“Captain, can I make a furquest?” Her eyes were so round and hopeful, how could he deny her?

 

“Vwhat is it, darling?”

 

“Can we play with the water wiggly?”

 

“Only if you promise not to break it,” he chuckled.

 

Her face went green. “I forgot mew heard that.”

 

It was amazing how even gagged Sollux still managed to make his snickering audible.

 

“It’s in the ablutionblock, swveetheart. Go get it.”

 

“Thank mew, captain!”

 

The girl bound off towards the other room, returning a moment later with the toy in hand. She was positively beaming.

 

“Come here, precious thing.”

 

He took the water wiggly and had her sit in front of him with legs spread out. Settling between them, Cronus held his hand out for her bulge which eagerly jumped into it. He teased the tip between forefinger and thumb, reveling in Nepeta’s gasp. Her head rolled back as he massaged slowly down to its base.

 

“Mew are very skilled, Captain,” she panted.

 

“I take it you’re enjoying yourself, then?”

 

“Mhm!” She nodded emphatically.

 

“Suppose the slurry coating my sheets and hand vwere proof enough, eh?”

 

The blush on her face deepened.

 

Finally Cronus held her bulge still and slipped the water wiggly on. A decedent moan left her as Cronus drug it down flush against her sheath. He rubbed his knuckles across her jaw, asking, “Howv does that feel?”

 

“Purrfect.”

 

“Good.”

 

He kissed her slightly open mouth before glancing back at Sollux. Saliva dripped down a corner of his mouth, and gold slurry still dribbled from his needy nook. His claws clutched tight at the sheets, ignoring the pair of bulges twisting around each other desperately. Cronus met the boy’s eyes and grinned.

 

“You’re doing vwell so far, Sollux.”

 

Unable to reply with words, he let out a muffled keen.

 

“Alright, darling,” Cronus said, turning away from Sollux.

 

Nepeta’s eyes had been closed, but when she realized he was talking to her they opened.

 

“How am I doing, captain?”

 

“ _Purr_ fect, swveetheart.”

 

Nepeta made a high pitched sound of delight and hugged him, face nuzzling against his chest. Cronus chuckled, petting her hair. This girl really was too cute. He couldn’t wait to make her come undone.

 

With ease he lifted her up and situated her better in his lap. While his mouth sucked at her neck, his hands busied themselves lower. He took her hands and guided them to the water wiggly; she quickly got the hint, pumping the toy. Then Cronus circled a finger around her nook lips. Nepeta sighed, back arching.

 

“Tell me, Nepeta.” He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear and she shivered. “Havwe you evwer had a bulge inside you?”

 

“Mhm. Sometimes me and Furezi play together, and once when I was having a tea party with Pawadia we ended up pailing.”

 

“Sounds like a lovwely tea party,” Cronus commented, grazing fangs against the back of her neck. She gasped, squirming, and he held her steady by the hip. “No one else’s bulge? Vwhat about Sollux?”

 

“Purretty sure he’s taken plenty of bulge before. He’s furry slutty.”

 

Cronus rumbled with laughter while Sollux made an incomprehensible but indignant sound.

 

“I meant havwe you evwer taken his bulges, swveetheart.”

 

“Oh! Uh uh. Not yet.”

 

“Hm. Not too much experience, then.” Cronus dipped a finger into her nook; she made a sound he could only describe as a mewl. “Vwe’ll havwe to change that.” He pushed his finger in down to the ring still decorating it.

 

“Ah! Captain!” she gasped, and he pressed his lips to her temple.

 

“I’vwe got you, kitten. Just relax.”

 

Nepeta did her best to obey, taking deep breaths and leaning back against his chest. Cronus whispered encouragements that had her purring as he moved his finger around. When he thought she could handle more he pressed in a second one, thumb teasing the top of her nook lips while he stretched her open.

 

He didn’t wait as long before adding a third finger, though he stilled to give the girl a chance to adjust. Her thighs shook, hand stuttering around the water wiggly. Not wanting the girl to climax too soon he gently took her wrist and guided it off the toy. She twisted her hand around to thread their fingers together and squeezed with a surprising strength.

 

Slowly he moved his fingers inside her nook again. Nepeta could hardly catch her breath. He kissed her horns, praising her as he dragged his fingers out to the fingertips before thrusting back in all the way.

 

“Captain!” she exclaimed, jerking in his grasp.

 

“You’re doing so vwell, swveetheart. You can handle this. I need to make sure you can take my bulge.”

 

“I can,” she insisted stubbornly. “Please, captain, I want your bulge so bad.”

 

“You’ll havwe it, darling, don’t you vworry.“

 

As he worked her open Cronus spared another backwards glance at the boy. Now didn’t he look just the picture of desperation. Sollux’s bulges were so knotted up it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. He was rutting against the sheet, too, though it did little to bring him any relief. He would be surprised if it didn’t just add to his frustration. Cronus was sure if he offered him a bulge he’d be on it in two seconds flat like a pet desperate for a treat.

 

Sollux gave him a pitiful look, hips slowing but not stopping completely. Cronus chuckled.

 

“Aye, you’re fine, lad. But don’t you climax or it’ll be all you get tonight.”

 

He trilled, managing to sound both grateful and despondent. Poor thing didn’t even know which way to feel.

 

Cronus turned back to the purring, gasping troll in his arms. She had adjusted to his fingers well and pride flared through him. He swooped down to plant a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She turned into it, capturing his lips messily.

 

His own bulge had slithered out at some point, going unnoticed as he focused on the other two. So far it had patiently waited, slicking his thigh and pelvis as it entertained itself, but now it was fidgeting wildly, going over to the fingers pressed inside Nepeta. Cronus shooed it away.

 

“Do you think you’re ready to try taking my bulge, darling?”

 

“ _Please_ , captain. Please, please, please!”

 

“Shoosh, darling, you exuberant thing.”

 

He pulled his fingers out and Nepeta whimpered, hips trying to follow after him. He shooshed her again, turning her around to face him. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of his bulge. She reached out for it, suddenly stopping and giving him a pleading look, biting her bottom lip. Unable to resist he nodded, and gleefully she wrapped her hands around it and explored its length.

 

“Mew are really big, captain,” she commented, awe in her voice.

 

Breath hitching at the attention he asked, “I think you can handle it, don’t you, kitten?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

“Good girl. Open wide.”

 

He held up the fingers that had been inside her nook and she opened her mouth right up, eagerly taking them into her mouth. She bobbed her head, taking them in deep and running her tongue between them, lapping up her own pre material. Smiling, he pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

 

“Such a good girl, kitten. Like howv you taste?”

 

She nodded, still licking his fingers clean.

 

When she was done he pulled them out and grasped her hips firmly, asking, “Are you ready for my bulge, kitten?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

“Good. Howv does Sollux look?”

 

Nepeta glanced around Cronus, lips curling up deviously. “Furry needy, captain. He really wants to play with us.”

 

“His turn vwill come soon enough.”

 

Sollux whimpered from behind the gag.

 

Cronus tilted Nepeta back as he spread her legs. He eased the tip of his bulge in, watching her reaction carefully. She let out a delicious gasp, hands flying up to grip his chest.

 

His bulge wanted to slam into the girl but he willed it to go at the pace he set, inching in carefully and pausing every so often to check in on her. Whenever he asked how she was doing Nepeta would nod, begging for more. Unable to deny her, Cronus continued until his bulge was buried in the girl.

 

“Howv do you feel, swveetheart?”

 

“Full,” she panted, forehead pressing against his chest.

 

“Do you need me to pull out?”

 

“Don’t mew dare!”

 

Cronus laughed, rubbing from hip to thigh then back around to her ass while he let her adjust.

 

His bulge flicked and Nepeta gasped loudly, claws digging into his skin. It only spurred his bulge on. Cronus forced it to move slowly, but he was only troll, after all, and the girl kept making such tantalizing sounds. Her panting and mewls mingled with the muffled whimpers and moans coming from Sollux behind them.

 

“Captain!” she exclaimed, that single word coated in so much arousal he could taste how close she already was. He ran a hand through her hair, rubbing at her hornbeds.

 

“I’m here, kitten. Easy nowv.”

 

“You’re—“ She swallowed and tried again. “You’re the biggest thing I’ve ever had in my nook.”

 

“I’vwe no doubts, swveetheart. Are you going to pail already?”

 

“I don’t want to.” It came out as a whine and he shooshed her again, kissing the top of her head.

 

“You can hold out a little longer, darling, I knowv you can. For me.”

 

She whined again, a high pitched sound that made his bulge shamelessly dance, and agreed, “Yes, captain.”

 

Cronus gave an experimental roll of his hips, holding the girl steady. She cursed, claws scratching at his chest.

 

He didn’t want her to climax yet, either, but couldn’t resist a bit more fun. Cronus bounced her on his lap, bulge quickening its pace. Sweat rolled down the taut muscles of her back, and a litany of curses and gasps fell from her sweet lips. It wasn’t long before he could feel the walls of her nook tightening around him.

 

It was a difficult feat, but he stopped without warning and pulled his bulge out.

 

“ _Captain_ ,” she whined, staring up at him like he’d culled her lusus.

 

“No reason to pout, darling.” Cronus ran a thumb across her bottom lip. “Do you vwant me back in you?”

 

“More than anything. Please, captain.”

 

“Alright, needy kitten. Let’s givwe Sollux a better vwiewv.”

 

Her eyes lit up at that. Cronus gave her one last pat on the head before scooping her up and turning them both around to face Sollux. She waved at him and he fruitlessly mumbled something.

 

“Do you think Sollux has behavwed enough to take that gag out?” Cronus asked, mouth pressing to her ear as he watched the boy in question.

 

Sollux gave her wide, pleading eyes. Nepeta took a moment to think that surely must have felt like sweeps to the boy. Finally, though, she nodded.

 

“He was furry good, purrobably fur the longest he’s ever been consecutively.”

 

Cronus snorted, leaning over and untying the gag. He took it out and instantly Sollux sighed, massaging his jaw. Then he started talking.

 

“Fuck. Please tell me I can touch myself now. Or even better, someone else will.”

 

“If I havwe to gag you again, boy, I vwon’t evwen let you vwatch.”

 

“Just throwing this out there, captain, but I could probably get off just hearing you.”

 

“Vwe’ll havwe to try that some other time. And no, you still don’t get to touch yourself.”

 

“Cool, great. Exactly what I was hoping you’d say.”

 

Nepeta reached over and flicked his nose, snickering at his _ouch_.

 

“Mew are distracting the captain from getting his bulge back in me, Sollicks.”

 

“Ah, right. I did promise you that. My apologies, kitten.”

 

Cronus scratched just above her ear, earning a little chirp. Sollux watched longingly. He almost felt bad for the boy. Cronus would make it up to him later.

 

He repositioned Nepeta, making the girl straddle his lap and lean forward on her hands. Gripping her hips steady, Cronus eased his bulge back into her. She gasped with the undercurrent of a purr as he pressed himself flush against her.

 

“Howv’s this, swveetheart?”

 

Her head bobbed up and down, momentarily wordless. He stroked her spine.

 

His bulge flicked against her nook walls in a silent question. She moaned, hips pushing back. Encouraged, his bulge picked up speed.

 

“Captain!”

 

“You’re doing vwell, Nepeta. Just like that.”

 

She chirped again and asked, “Can I kiss Sollicks?”

 

“Go right ahead, kitten.”

 

She grabbed Sollux by the crook of the neck and pulled him forward, smashing their mouths together. The boy’s eyes fell shut as he opened up for her.

 

The sight of them together sent a new wave of arousal through Cronus. Pretty things they were, both of them. Exuberant and needy, eager for his touch and praise alike. He couldn’t help the thrilled flutter of his fins.

 

When Nepeta finally broke the kiss she moved down to his collarbone and bit down, eliciting a yelp. His horns sparked, groaning as she didn’t let up.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Come on, captain, this isn’t fair.”

 

“I suppose it isn’t,” Cronus chuckled.

 

He pulled back just an inch before slamming into the girl and rocking her forward. She let out a cry, burying her face against Sollux’s neck.

 

“You can touch her,” Cronus granted.

 

The words hardly left his mouth before Sollux had a hand tangling in her hair, petting and scratching as he angled her so he could press their lips together again.

 

Cronus rolled his hips and Nepeta keened into Sollux’s mouth.

 

The girl was already close again, walls tightening around his bulge. This time he wouldn’t deny her climax. Cronus reached around and grasped the water wiggly, pumping in time with his thrashing bulge.

 

Soon enough Nepeta was a desperate, gasping mess. As Sollux petted her hair Cronus held her steady. He could see her claws digging into Sollux’s shoulder, scratching the boy up.

 

Nepeta came with a cry of, “Captain!”

 

She only stayed upright thanks to him and Sollux holding onto her, limp in their grasps. Cronus eased out of her as Sollux petted her hair, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Then Cronus slid the water wiggly off and her bulge retracted to its sheath.

 

Effortlessly he picked her up and set her aside, putting a pillow under her head that she instantly wrapped her arms around. Nepeta was purring loudly, eyes half lidded and gazing up at him in a content haze. Cronus smiled down at her and tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

 

“Do you think you can play again after a little rest, kitten? I vwould lovwe to see you get your bulge inside Sollux.”

 

Sollux let out a needy whine.

 

“I wanna play again, captain,” Nepeta replied, eyes widening.

 

Cronus chuckled and told her, “Vwhen you feel up to it say the vword, kitten.”

 

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before turning back to Sollux. Cronus’ bulge was coiled wantonly against his thighs but he ignored it. He had an eager, sparking boy to attend to.

 

“Please tell me you’re going to fucking touch me now.”

 

“Aye, lad.”

 

“ _Finally_.”

 

Sollux practically threw himself into Cronus’ arms, greedily pressing their lips together. Cronus allowed it, holding onto the boy and kissing back.

 

Cronus let his hands roam down Sollux’s thighs and up his spine, reveling both in the shivers that elicited and the heat of his skin. It was like holding fire.

 

Eventually the boy moved down to his gills again and Cronus groaned, craning his neck to give him better access.

 

“You really do like those, don’t you?”

 

Sollux chirped in response. Then there was a sudden spark to his gills and Cronus bucked his hips.

 

Cronus had to admire the boy’s courage, and he coulnd’t say he hadn’t enjoy that. It was something he hadn’t experienced in far too long, yet it dredged up too many memories. Now wasn’t the time for that.

 

In a single swift movement he had the boy on his back underneath him, legs trapped between Cronus’ knees. He held Sollux’s arms above his head by the wrists, grip slack enough not to hurt the boy but secure enough that he couldn’t tug himself free. He watched the bob of Sollux’s throat as he swallowed hard, eyes lingering over the vulnerable skin before flicking up to meet Sollux’s gaze.

 

“That was way too fucking hot.”

 

Cronus just smirked.

 

He leaned down, propping himself up on one elbow to keep from putting too much pressure on this twig of a troll. His bulge jumped forward, slithering over Sollux’s and making him gasp.

 

Still staring down at mix matched eyes Cronus told him, “You surprised me, darling.”

 

Sollux gave a questioning trill. Before continuing, Cronus captured his lips for a lazy kiss as the boy’s bulges twisted around his eagerly.

 

When Cronus finally pulled back Sollux tried to follow. Chuckling, Cronus let go of his wrists—the boy kept his arms right where they were—and ran his thumb across Sollux’s bottom lip.

 

“You listened vwell, Sollux. I’m proud of you.”

 

The boy’s face had been flushed before, but now a deep gold decorated down his neck, spreading to his shoulders and tips of his ears.

 

“You’vwe certainly earned a rewvard, vwouldn’t you say?” He nodded so hard Cronus had to still him, afraid he’d make himself dizzy. “Easy, sparky. I’vwe got you.”

 

Sollux chirred, high and needy. Cronus kissed him again. He stroked knuckles across Sollux’s cheek, slowly making his way up to the boy’s horns, massaging between all four.

 

Reaching into his sylladex for one of the items he’d tucked away, Cronus produced the artificial psionics clamps. Before Sollux noticed what he was doing he slipped them around the boy’s larger horns and turned them on.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” he gasped, whole body shivering.

 

Cronus leaned back to watch him, stroking his side. Jagged fangs bit at his lip, eyelids fluttering.

 

“Havwe you evwer been vwith another psionic?”

 

Sollux shook his head, letting out a nonsensical sound. Nepeta snickered and Cronus glanced over at her.

 

“Mew finally found out how to shut him up.”

 

“I think it may be too much for the poor thing.”

 

“Nnn-no,” Sollux managed finally. “Can handle it. Just, fuck, wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Cronus set it to lowest intensity and lowered the frequency of shocks while he praised, “You are handling it vwell for someone vwho’s never experienced it before. I’vwe been told it’s nothing like your own psionics.”

 

“Really not,” Sollux agreed. He took a deep breath.

 

Pressing his lips to Sollux’s temple he said, “You’re a decedent sight, sparky. Absolutely gorgeous. Just lie back and let me take care of you.”

 

Cronus moved down to the boy’s neck, kissing it as he swallowed.

 

“Okay, captain.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Cronus nipped at his collarbone, where Nepeta had bit and left a mark, before trailing kisses down Sollux’s body. He paused at grubscars, running his tongue along each and wringing delicious sounds out of Sollux who squirmed. Cronus clamped a hand down on his hips to keep him steady.

 

Purposefully he went wide around the twin bulges desperately vying for attention, instead going down to Sollux’s thighs. He pushed the boy’s legs apart and lapped at the gold that had leaked down then back up to his slick nook.

 

“Fuck, shit, _please_.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Cronus teased.

 

He settled between Sollux’s legs and glanced up at him. Sollux was panting heavily, trying to watch Cronus. He had to contend with Nepeta who had crawled over to him. She was mouthing his neck, one hand dragging across his chest while the other tugged at his hair.

 

Sollux would be a mess of marks by the time they were through with him. Cronus couldn’t deny how appetizing that thought was.

 

His nook opened right up for Cronus as he plunged his tongue in. Instantly the boy’s back arched and he pushed his pelvis towards the touch. Cronus gripped his hips, stilling him. Sollux let out a whimper that only spurred him on.

 

Cronus pushed in as far in as he could go, mouth covering Sollux’s nook. His tongue flicked across every sensitive bit he could reach, finding the boy’s swollen shameglobes and earning a delightful keen.

 

A slick pressure crept along his head. Sollux’s bulges twined around either horn. Cronus glanced up at the boy who was staring back, awash with arousal. His thighs shook around him. Cronus was sure if he got a finger in the boy he’d pail immediately.

 

Cronus eased up, tongue curling slowly. Sollux’s head fell back and a long string of curses tumbled out of him. Nepeta giggled against his collarbone.

 

“The captain is furry good at what he does, isn’t he?”

 

“Goddamn understatement of the fucking sweep, AC.”

 

Cronus dragged his tongue out until just the tip remained before thrusting back into him. Sollux let out a strangled sound.

 

“ _Hnn_! Fuck, captain, please. Please, please, pail me already. I’m _dying_ here.”

 

It was very tempting to give the boy exactly what he wanted. Cronus, however, had a steel resolve honed throughout the sweeps. A bit of luscious begging wasn’t going to have him ending this quite yet.

 

While Nepeta continued pawing at Sollux, Cronus teased his nook lips. Pulling out completely this time, he dragged his tongue across the full length of Sollux’s slit. The high whine it pulled from him was like music. Cronus kept real satisfaction just out of Sollux’s grasp. He would dart his tongue around the boy’s nook, mouth at his lips, dip inside for just a quick taste before pulling back out.

 

The bulges around his horns were making an absolute mess. Needy things tried fruitlessly to tug his head back down and make him eat the boy out proper. Just more incentive to wreck Sollux slowly.

 

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_ /,” Sollux whimpered, going through several different octaves. Quite impressive. “Please, please, fuck me, _please_. I want your bulge so bad, captain. I’m using manners and everything. Please let me have your bulge already!”

 

Finally Cronus raised his head, licking golden slurry from the corner of his mouth.

 

“Kitten, are you ready to play again?”

 

“Furry much so, captain,” she assured, shifting so he could see that her bulge had slithered out again.

 

The girl looked like she had been struck with a second wind, probably just enough energy to push her bulge inside Sollux. Undoubtedly her nook wouldn’t be able to handle anything else this evening.

 

“You vwant my bulge, sparky?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Sollux bucked his hips for emphasis.

 

“You can havwe it in your mouth if you vwatch those fangs, boy.”

 

“I’ll take it.”

 

“Soon enough, sparky,” Cronus chuckled, pulling the boy up.

 

Kneeling on the bed, Cronus guided Sollux’s mouth to his bulge. He kept the boy‘s head down, ass up for Nepeta who came up behind him. She watched with hungry eyes as Sollux took in his bulge.

 

“He’s ready for you, kitten. Havwe your fun.”

 

Sollux moaned, ass jutting out towards her.

 

Readily Nepeta grabbed his scrawny hips and held him steady as she raised up. Her bulge found his slick, desperate nook and pushed in.

 

Sollux groaned, the sound reverberating through Cronus’ bulge and making him sigh in turn. He put one hand on the boy’s shoulder, thumb brushing against his collarbone, while the other grabbed one of Sollux’s larger horns.

 

Finally Nepeta bottomed out with a trill that Sollux echoed. Every nerve in Cronus’ bulge was set aflame.

 

Mostly the boy kept his head still, mouth opened wide and tongue sloppily running along what he could fit in. Not all of Cronus’ bulge would, so Sollux took hold of the base with a shaky but eager hand that didn’t quite manage to wrap around the full girth.

 

Nepeta rolled her hips and Sollux let out a pleading sound. Wide smile on her face, Nepeta did it again. Sollux pushed back desperately as much as he could without sacrificing the bulge in his mouth. Nepeta didn’t go easy on the boy. She pulled out an inch before slamming back into him much like Cronus had done to her. Pride swelled in his chest; this girl was a fast learner.

 

Sollux was a whimpering, moaning mess in no time. His tongue started and stopped, juddering wildly, and his hand fell from Cronus’ bulge. Poor boy looked fried. A good look for him, Cronus decided unabashedly.

 

“Still vwith us, swveetheart?”

 

Sollux let out a long keen. Taking pity on the boy, Cronus eased Sollux’s head up off his bulge and placed it on his lap. He scratched between the boy’s horns, Sollux purring and whimpering in the same breath.

 

Nepeta was panting, olive flush decorating her face. She suddenly sat back on her haunches, pulling Sollux down hard on her bulge and he pailed with a holler, burying his face in Cronus’ thighs. Nepeta didn’t let up, pailing him through his orgasm until her own hit her. She folded over, pressing her face to his spine.

 

“Good girl, kitten.”

 

Nepeta gave a shaky trill and Cronus chuckled.

 

He reached into his sylladex, this time pulling out a bucket. Sollux whined when Cronus moved, so he papped the boy quiet and squeezed the bucket beneath him. Nepeta eased out, bulge slinking back to its sheath as slurry dribbled down, clinking against the metal.

 

“You both really are a vwondrous sight,” Cronus marveled. “Are you ready to really take my bulge, sparky?”

 

Far past the point of words, Sollux chirred.

 

“Then you’ll havwe it, darling.”

 

It took no effort to sit the boy up and pull him into his lap. With a lingering kiss he ordered Nepeta to rest—she put up no resistance, curling around a pillow—then focused on Sollux. Lad was just nuzzling his face against Cronus’ neck, trilling.

 

Cronus ran his hand down Sollux’s spine, enjoying the full bodied shiver that got him, then grabbed the boy’s hips. He lifted Sollux up only to lower him on his bulge in one go. Sollux cried out, burying his face in Cronus’ chest as his nook trembled. It took just one roll of Cronus’ hips to make the boy pail again.

 

Cronus turned Sollux’s face to kiss his open mouth. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes. When Cronus pulled back he kissed them away as he simultaneously bounced the boy in his lap.

 

Sollux keened loud and long as Cronus kept fucking him. He took in the boy’s sight and sounds, then Nepeta who still watched with half lidded eyes, reveling in how absolutely wrecked both of these young trolls were. His bulge picked up speed, thrashing wildly with rapidly growing pleasure into Sollux. Soon Cronus couldn’t hold out any longer, climax hitting hard enough to blur his vision for a good minute.

 

Sollux was absolutely limp in his grasp. First he removed the horn clamps. After stowing them away in his sylladex, he slowly eased the boy off his retreating bulge, shooshing and kissing his whimpers away. He got Sollux back over the bucket. Because the boy in no way could hold himself up Cronus leaned him back against his chest, holding him steady with one strong arm while he reached around to open Sollux’s nook. Violet and gold mixed with previous olive. Cronus had to admit he liked the combination of colors.

 

When the boy was empty enough he laid him down, head underneath a pillow. Then he scooped up an equally limp Nepeta and deposited her beside him with a kiss on her temple. She nestled up against Sollux’s side with a happy chirp.

 

Cronus left them just long enough to get a wet washcloth. When he returned they were wrapped around each other purring. For a moment Cronus just watched them, smile on his face.

 

“Alright, swveethearts, let me get you cleaned up.”

 

While they didn’t move themselves to give him access, they were pliant under his touch. He wiped slurry and spit from Sollux’s face, then cleaned slurry from thighs and groin. It was good enough for now; he’d get them into a bath when they weren’t practically asleep.

 

The top sheet was stained with slurry in several places so Cronus dropped it to the floor and got a clean blanket, draping it over them. The sweet things were still purring. Cronus brushed knuckles across their cheeks.

 

Carefully he climbed into bed beside them. As he settled in, eyes closing, he felt a weight settle on top of him. He cracked an eye open to see two pairs of eyes gazing up at him hopefully. Cronus chuckled, wrapping his arms around them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much more to come. This series will have drama, angst, high stakes, and plenty of sex.


End file.
